Other countries in the Just Cause fan fiction universe
This article lists all the countries and nations in the Just Cause fan fiction game series. The info in this article is not necessarily true in the real world, but it's correct in the Just Cause Fan Fiction Universe. Alzma (just cause 4) * The events of ??? happen here. China * Sakaku is close to China geographically. European Union * Lumeri was a member of the EU previous to the events of Just Cause: Lumeri. * Eubus is a brand that originates from multiple co-operating countries in Europe in Just Cause: Lumeri. Finland * Finnish is a common language in Lumeri. * Part of Lumeri was originally a Finnish colony. France * Roulette is a brand originating from France in Just Cause: Lumeri. * Europ is a brand from France in Just Cause Unity. Gran Budgaria * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Great Britain * Titus, Lanchester and Henwood are British brands in Just Cause: Lumeri * Lumeri is located near the Shetland Islands. * Part of Lumeri was originally a British colony. * Kerner, YBR and Columbi are British brands in Just Cause Unity, Australia * John Wirrawee and Parker Chapman are from Australia. * There are mentions of Australia in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Islas Budgarias * The events of Just Cause Unity happen here. Italy * Mugello is based in Italy in Just Cause Unity. Japan * Sakaku is close to Japan geographically. *Hareta is an overseas territory of Japan. *Sakura, Cassius, Niseco and Kazuma are from Japan in Just Cause Unity. * Sakura, Matashi, Miyagi and Cassius have Japanese origins in Just Cause: Lumeri. Karthstan * The events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan happen here. Krankos * The events of Just Cause: Krankos happen here. Lumeri * The events of Just Cause: Lumeri happen here. It is an island located in-between the Shetland Islands and Sweden. The climate there is known for being cold, and mountainous terrain, making it the perfect quiet tourist destination, with the winding railways up the alps, along with the annual Alps Hillclimb. Lumeri is also famous for it's two large cities, each originally a settlement from two different colonies on the island. La Sol * A nation in Just Cause Unity and Just Cause: Lumeri. Medici * New and Improved Medici community project. * Aero Medici, the national Medician airline, appears in Just Cause: Lumeri. * The Lacos Rally and Citate Di Ravello GP both appear in the Just Racing Series. * Rico was raised in Medici. Norway * Norwegian is a common language in Just Cause: Lumeri. Nova Kyungastan * Acts I and II of the Just Cause X: Global eXchange take place here. Nuevearrcife * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Russia * Sakaku is close to Russia geographically. * Naravto, Sivirkin and Bering are Russian brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. Sakaku * The events of Just Cause 4: Sakaku happen here. South Korea * Sakaku is close to South Korea geographically. Sweden * Lumeri is located near Sweden. * Svaneke, SAAS and Scando all originate from Sweden in Just Cause: Lumeri. * Swedish is one of multiple common languages in Lumeri. * GK5C originates from Sweden. Tierranada * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Morocco * The STN company originate in Morocco in Just Cause Unity. Ugrela * The events of some JC5 conceived by some user happen here. Volosia * The events of Just Cause: Volosia happen here. Category:Content Category:Alzma Category:Karthstan Category:Krankos Category:Lumeri Category:Sakaku Category:Volosia Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Just Cause Unity